


In fuga dalla pioggia

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Tecnicamente chello nello specifico è cchiù adatto a due persone che a nu gruppo grosso di giocatori» replicò il venditore «Sono sicuro che tu e la compagna tua vi divertirete» e rise.Confuso, Thrall aggrottò le sopracciglia. Fece per replicare con un'ennesima domanda ma l'altro lo precedette: «Tenete l'aspetto di due Orchi avventurosi».Stavolta fu l'Orco a ridere: «"Avventuroso" non è proprio il termine che avrei utilizzato».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Pioggia_ per la Missione 2 (settimana 1) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 8759 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Non pensavo che la Fiera di Lunacupa ti potesse interessare tanto, Aggra...» commentò Thrall perplesso mentre lui e sua moglie cavalcavano - con non poca difficoltà - uno striminzito Zampalesta di Lunacupa noleggiato appena fuori del portale che conduceva all'isola su cui si teneva l'evento. L'uccello era agile e rapido nonostante la mole dei suoi passeggeri e consumava senza esitazioni un metro dopo l'altro lungo il tortuoso sentiero che portava all'ingresso della fiera. Fuochi d'artificio brillavano sopra di loro, esplodendo in una pioggia di colori che illuminavano il cielo cupo.  
«Nelle Terre Esterne non c'è niente di simile e mi piace vedere le giostre» ammise Aggra in tono quasi offeso, dando una leggera gomitata nel fianco del marito seduto dietro di lei «Perché non posso?» domandò stizzita.  
Go'el rise piano, stringendo maggiormente le grosse braccia robuste attorno a lei, attirandola a sé.  
«Non ho detto niente del genere» si giustificò in tono scherzoso mentre arrivavano all'ingresso della Fiera di Lunacupa «Dove vuoi andare?» chiese subito dopo, smontando goffamente dallo Zampalesta. Più che scendere in realtà cadde a terra, dato che si trovava in precario equilibrio sulla metà posteriore della bestia, quella più inclinata verso il basso.  
Una volta di nuovo saldamente ancorato alla solida terra si portò al fianco di Aggra e l'aiutò a scendere, quindi si incamminarono insieme lungo l'ampia strada che tagliava a metà l'intera zona occupata dalle giostre e dai tendoni. In mezzo alla strada era pieno di giocattoli rotti e abbandonati, pezzi di armi - giocattolo anch'esse - e cartacce oleate di cibo.  
«Facciamo un giro» disse semplicemente l'Orchessa, guardandosi attorno, tirando il suo compagno verso un lato della strada, quella con il maggior numero di bancarelle.  
«D'accordo» Thrall non aveva preferenze di sorta. Era andato con lei perché aveva insistito e perché voleva rilassarsi un po' tra un tentativo e l'altro di placare gli elementi presso il Maelstrom. Tutti i membri del Circolo della Terra, a turno, si allontanavano da lì per concedersi una breve pausa, in modo da poter poi tornare nel pieno delle forze ad occuparsi del loro dovere.  
Si fermarono presso un Goblin a scambiare un po' di denaro con alcuni Gettoni dei Giochi di Lunacupa, in maniera da poter partecipare alle giostre qualora ne avessero trovata qualcuna di loro gradimento.  
In effetti la coppia decise di lasciarsi andare ad un po' di sano e benvenuto divertimento nel giro di breve, quando Thrall si ritrovò inspiegabilmente attratto dall'idea di sperimentare il gioco "Pesta-lo-Gnoll". Aggra invece fu attratta dal gioco del lancio degli anelli.  
Si divisero i Gettoni e si separarono, percorrendo in lungo e largo la fiera, cimentandosi nelle prove più disparate e assurde. Trascorsero ore intere in quel modo e alla fine si ritrovarono, stanchi ma soddisfatti, alla zona di ristorazione. Thrall era seduto al contrario su una delle panche di legno, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo dietro a lui e l'espressione di chi si era divertito un sacco.  
Aggra gli trotterellò accanto e si sedette vicino a lui.  
«Già stanco, amore?» domandò, prendendolo bonariamente in giro.  
Go'el le sorrise e scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe trecce di capelli neri.  
«Piuttosto sono affamato» replicò, chinandosi in avanti ed appoggiandosi con entrambe le braccia sulle cosce robuste «Che ne dici di prendere qualcosa da mangiare e andare verso il molo?» propose, scoccando un'occhiata alla moglie seduta al suo fianco. Sperava che non gli negasse il piacere di mangiare qualcosa assieme. Si sentiva un po' a disagio all'idea di essere il solo dei due a mangiare, anche se lo faceva perché ne aveva bisogno e non per cedere alla gola.  
Aggra finse di rifletterci su qualche istante, poi rispose: «D'accordo».  
Sollevato, Go'el andò a prendere del cibo allo stand che si trovava dietro di lui e ritornò da Aggra con due bustine unticce piene di crocchette fritte di chissà quale bestia.  
«Che cosa s...?» esordì l'Orchessa, accettando la porzione che le veniva offerta e studiandola con una certa curiosità mista a diffidenza.  
«Non lo vuoi davvero sapere» la interruppe suo marito «Però sono buone» soggiunse, prendendo con le dita una crocchetta e portandosela alla bocca.  
Aggra decise di fidarsi del suo parere e le assaggiò a sua volta. In effetti erano buone, anche se per i suoi standard l'impanatura era troppo spessa e troppo impregnata di olio. Forse era stato fatto di proposito per mascherare almeno in parte il sapore della carne, o forse semplicemente per offrire ai visitatori qualcosa di sostanzioso, facile e poco salutare da mangiare, perfettamente in tema con l'atmosfera dell'evento.  
Thrall aveva veramente appetito, a giudicare da come spolverò in fretta la sua merenda, addirittura leccandosi i polpastrelli sporchi di olio.  
«Tra poco dovrebbe iniziare il concerto degli Elité Tauren Chieftains, vuoi andare a sentire?» chiese l'Orco una volta che furono arrivati in vista del palco. C'erano membri di Orda e Alleanza che erano già sistemati sugli spalti, in attesa dell'inizio del concerto, ma c'era ancora un sacco di posto libero.  
L'Orchessa stava per replicare quando una bancarella piuttosto isolata, nascosta all'ombra di un ampio tendone, attirò la sua attenzione. Da quella distanza pareva uno di quegli stand dove potevi trovare ogni genere di oggetto eccentrico, ma non poteva esserne certa in maniera assoluta senza avvicinarsi.  
«Vorrei andare a vedere quella bancarella là, cuore mio» disse, indicando la destinazione cui si stava riferendo.  
Go'el guardò nella direzione in cui aveva indicato e annuì: «D'accordo... cerchi un souvenir da portare via?».  
Si avvicinarono alla bancarella e Aggra si accorse che c'erano molti più articoli in esposizione di quanti ne avesse inizialmente visti.  
«Non esattamente... ma potrei anche prendere in considerazione l'idea...» esclamò l'Orchessa.  
Si piegò a sbirciare gli svariati oggetti che erano sistemati sopra, davanti e dintorno allo stand - evidentemente troppo piccolo per contenere tutto. Thrall diede un'occhiata panoramica all'insieme di merce, poi decise di approfittare a sua volta per vedere se trovava qualche cosa che potesse interessarlo.  
«Cercate qualche cosa di particolare, cumpà? Tengo oggetti speciali per due Orchi come vuje».  
Aggra sobbalzò visibilmente all'udire quella voce inequivocabilmente maschile e dal forte accento Zandali provenire da così vicino. Si allontanò di scatto dalla bancarella, per fronteggiare il Troll che le era comparso accanto. Go'el istintivamente si portò al fianco della moglie, stringendole la mano per farle capire che era lì al suo fianco per ogni evenienza.  
Il misterioso Troll indossava una tunica viola sullo stile di quelle degli stregoni, spallacci con grosse piume nere rivolte verso il cielo e una curiosa accozzaglia di teschietti e ossicini legati insieme a formare una inquietante collana.  
«Oh, ehm... no, noi... volevamo solamente dare un'occhiata...» rispose Aggra, esitante.  
Il venditore si fece da parte annuendo, indicando loro di farsi avanti. La coppia di Orchi si scambiò uno sguardo e poi riprese ad esaminare la bancarella.  
Aggra non trovò niente che attirasse la sua attenzione. Vide un sacco di strani oggetti, alambicchi dalle forme strane, versioni giocattolo di armi e persino eccentrici capi d'abbigliamento pieni di piume, perline e quant'altro. Suo marito per contro si ritrovò a curiosare in mezzo ad un insieme di oggetti di tutt'altro stampo: trovò delle manette curiosamente lavorate e ricoperte di un fitto anello di pelo colorato, indumenti intimi di tutte le taglie dalle fattezze decisamente oscene e accessori erotici che lo fecero avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie per l'imbarazzo. Pregò che Aggra non si materializzasse accanto a lui in quel momento e si spostò a controllare la merce in un altro punto, apparentemente privo di oggetti tanto peccaminosi. Casualmente il suo sguardo cadde su una scatola piuttosto grossa sistemata sopra una pila di altre scatole. Si avvicinò, incuriosito dal disegno sul coperchio, che rappresentava diversi luoghi di Azeroth - e non solo - piuttosto pericolosi tra cui il Nucleo Ardente, Karazhan e il Tempio Nero. Sopra c'era scritto "Giochi di Ruolo", dicitura che non gli dava nessuna indicazione precisa in merito al contenuto. Prese la scatola e la girò, ma sul retro non c'era scritto niente di niente.  
«Nu gioco interessante chello».  
La voce del proprietario della bancarella arrivò fin troppo vicina all'orecchio dell'Orco per i suoi gusti. Sobbalzò visibilmente, mantenendo stretta la presa sulla scatola del gioco di ruolo.  
«A-ah... sì? In realtà... non ho capito di cosa si tratterebbe» ammise Go'el, a disagio.  
«Nu gioco di gruppo dove impersonate degli avventurieri... con qualche lieve modifica» un ghigno si dipinse sulla faccia del Troll e il suo interlocutore aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
«In che senso?» chiese logicamente.  
«Tecnicamente chello nello specifico è cchiù adatto a due persone che a nu gruppo grosso di giocatori» replicò il venditore «Sono sicuro che tu e la compagna tua vi divertirete» e rise.  
Confuso, Thrall aggrottò le sopracciglia. Fece per replicare con un'ennesima domanda ma l'altro lo precedette: «Tenete l'aspetto di due Orchi avventurosi».  
Stavolta fu l'Orco a ridere: «"Avventuroso" non è proprio il termine che avrei utilizzato». Doveva ammettere di essere sinceramente incuriosito e interessato da quel gioco. Aveva una buona sensazione.  
«D'accordo, lo prendo!» esclamò rivolto al venditore.  
Quest'ultimo gli comunicò il prezzo e L'Orco pagò subito, quindi andò da Aggra a mostrarle il suo acquisto.  
«Non pensi di essere un po' grande per i giochi, Go'el?» domandò l'Orchessa, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Uhm... pensavo che così potevamo avere qualcosa da fare per... distrarci anche senza andarcene dal Maelstrom...» replicò il suo compagno, grattandosi il mento barbuto con evidente disagio.  
«Non credo che avremo tempo a sufficienza per giocare stando là. Abbiamo i rituali cui partecipare e altri impegni» fece notare Aggra.  
Thrall curvò le ampie spalle, sconfitto dall'evidenza dei fatti: sua moglie aveva perfettamente ragione.  
«Oh...» borbottò affranto, convincendosi di aver fatto una cosa stupida ad aver comperato quel gioco in scatola.  
L'Orchessa si avvide dell'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento della sua metà e, sentendosi in colpa, tentò di porvi rimedio.  
«M-ma non preoccuparti, troveremo senz'altro un po' di tempo per provarlo... sembra interessante!» esclamò in tono allegro, stringendo per le braccia il marito e costringendolo a raddrizzarsi. Gli sorrise, sperando che ricambiasse.  
Thrall la fissò sconsolato per qualche istante, poi esibì un sorrisetto tirato, niente in confronto all'espressione allegra e leggera che le aveva rivolto prima vicino all'area ristoro; dopodiché si guardò improvvisamente attorno, alzando la testa a cambiando repentinamente espressione.  
«Dov'è finito?!» esclamò perplesso.  
«Eh?» fece Aggra, guardandosi intorno a sua volta. Le fu subito chiaro a cosa si stesse riferendo: la bancarella e il Troll non c'erano più.  
Perplessa, arretrò di qualche passo, poi si scambiò un'occhiata con il marito ed entrambi guardarono la scatola del gioco di ruolo. Quella era ancora lì, quindi non si erano sognati niente. La bancarella e il Troll c'erano stati.  
Percepirono l'aria farsi sensibilmente più fredda attorno a loro, poi udirono il rumore di una batteria non troppo distante.  
«Andiamo al concerto» propose prontamente Aggra, ghermendo il polso di suo marito con una certa foga. Tutt'a un tratto era ansiosa di spostarsi da lì e tornare a mescolarsi agli altri ospiti della fiera.  
Go'el impiegò qualche istante a reagire alla sollecitazione. Annuì con un secco gesto del capo e guidò lontano da lì sua moglie, stringendo con il braccio "libero" il suo nuovo acquisto. 

La pioggia sferzava le rocce che si affacciavano sul Maelstrom già da qualche giorno ormai, rabbiosa e violenta, a dispetto degli sforzi che gli sciamani del Circolo della Terra stavano compiendo per placare il tumulto degli elementi. Da ore salmodiavano, separati in piccoli gruppi, concentrati sulla loro personale comunione con gli elementi, cercando di infondere in questi ultimi la pace che meritavano.  
La pioggia cadeva obliqua, trasformata dal vento tagliente in una cascata gelida di proiettili, rendendo la roccia scivolosa sotto i sandali e i piedi nudi degli sciamani; ciononostante, questi ultimi continuavano imperterriti i loro rituali. All'improvviso sopra l'ululare del vento si levò il cupo rombare dei tuoni e fulmini biforcuti illuminarono il cielo, squarciando la pesante cappa di nubi nere. Quella che in apparenza era sembrata semplice pioggia stava trasformandosi in un vero e proprio temporale.  
Go'el si trovava intento a compiere il suo dovere di sciamano insieme a Rehgar Earthfury - suo amico di vecchia data - due Nani e una Tauren. Aggra era da qualche parte sulla stessa sporgenza rocciosa su cui si trovava lui, ma era oltre la sua portata visiva.  
Le trecce dell'Orco si agitavano al vento, fradice. Il cappuccio della sua tunica, solitamente sollevato, era calato e strattonato di qua e di là e ovviamente zuppo, come il resto della sua veste - e di lui. Teneva le braccia sollevate, come tutti gli altri, e sfidava apertamente le intemperie pur di compiere il suo dovere.  
Il temporale peggiorò ulteriormente. La pioggia si infittì e divenne difficile persino vedere coloro che si trovavano a pochissima distanza. Persino tenersi in equilibrio era diventato difficile.  
Furono costretti ad interrompere la cerimonia. Tutti si cercarono sotto il temporale e si riunirono per tornare alle loro capanne in attesa che il tempo migliorasse.  
Go'el entrò per primo e si abbandonò seduto sul pavimento dopo pochi passi. Aggra non si fece attendere a lungo. Varcò l'ingresso rabbrividendo e si affrettò a togliersi di dosso la tunica fradicia.  
Go'el si esibì in un gigantesco starnuto e si raggomitolò leggermente su se stesso.  
«Avanti, togliti quella tunica! Così non ti riscalderai mai» lo ammonì Aggra, accostandosi nuda a lui per togliergli la spessa cintura che gli chiudeva la tunica all'altezza dei fianchi.  
L'Orco la guardò senza alcuna malizia, poi andò in suo aiuto per aprire la pesante fibbia della cintura. Non gli ci volle molto per liberarsi dalla tunica e quando lo fece emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo che sul finire si trasformò in un altro rumoroso starnuto.  
«Spero per te che tu non abbia preso un malanno» borbottò Aggra mentre andava a recuperare della legna per accendere un fuoco all'interno della conca circolare cinta di pietre che avevano creato appositamente.  
«Un paio di starnuti non significano che mi sia preso un malanno...» brontolò l'Orco, accostandosi alla conca nella roccia. Si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti ad essa mentre l'Orchessa vi lasciava cadere dentro alcuno ciocchi di legna, quindi invocò il fuoco e questo prese a scoppiettare allegramente dinanzi a lui.  
Il sollievo fu pressoché immediato. Thrall rilassò impercettibilmente la postura e si sporse verso la fiamma, cercando di carpirne il maggior calore possibile. Aggra si accovacciò vicino a lui, le gambe raccolte al petto e la testa appoggiata al braccio del marito. Quest'ultimo spostò l'arto a cingerla, attirandola a sé e facendo sì che poggiasse il capo contro il suo solido pettorale. Erano entrambi freddi e ancora bagnati, però nessuno di loro disdegnava per questo la vicinanza dell'altro.  
Rimasero in quella posizione per diversi minuti, in silenzio. L'unico rumore a parte i loro respiri leggermente affannosi era lo scoppiettio del piccolo e contenuto falò domestico.  
«Dobbiamo cenare...» mormorò Aggra improvvisamente, la voce colma di stanchezza.  
«Lo so» replicò Thrall «Preparo io qualcosa di caldo...» disse, alzandosi e lasciando che sua moglie si rannicchiasse vicina al fuoco.  
Andò a cercare le provviste, prese della carne già disossata e la infilzò su uno spiedo, quindi montò i sostegni ai lati del falò e ve lo sistemò sopra.  
«È un po' rozzo, ma dovrebbe andare bene comunque per una volta...» borbottò a mo' di scusa, tornando a sedersi vicino a Aggra, tenendo sotto controllo la loro cena.  
L'Orchessa rise piano, allungandosi ad appoggiare la testa sulla coscia del marito, usandola a mo' di cuscino.  
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il grande Capoguerra dell'Orda sarebbe finito a scaldare la carne allo spiedo come il più misero dei cuochi» lo prese in giro sua moglie, spostandosi in ginocchio dietro l'ampia schiena del compagno.  
Quest'ultimo gonfiò il petto indignato.  
«Sono perfettamente in grado di occuparmi di una mansione così semplice!» sbottò in tono offeso.  
Tacquero alcuni secondi, poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme, entrambi. Aggra si sistemò per poter approfittare meglio della robusta corporatura del marito come supporto.  
«Sono giorni ormai che piove... e ora c'è anche il temporale... dovremo interrompere i rituali, almeno finché il tempo non migliora, prima che diventi pericoloso...» constatò Aggra sovrappensiero, accarezzando il ginocchio del marito.  
Quest'ultimo ruotò lo spiedo senza replicare, almeno inizialmente, poi disse: «Il temporale di stasera mi è parso abbastanza pericoloso, a fatica riuscivamo a rimanere in piedi».  
«Dovremo parlarne con Nobundo e gli altri» disse l'Orchessa, mettendosi finalmente seduta. Si era abbastanza scaldata e l'odore della carne che iniziava a spandersi nella loro capanna l'aveva rinvigorita un po'.  
«Lo faremo domani, adesso non possiamo uscire» fece presente Thrall, continuando ad occuparsi della cena.  
«No, decisamente... a tal proposito, metto ad asciugare i vestiti».  
Aggra si alzò in piedi e andò a raccogliere gli abiti zuppi, quindi prese il rozzo stendi panni che aveva costruito Go'el con della legna dopo poco che erano andati a vivere lì, e lo piazzò vicino al falò, diametralmente opposto al suo compagno.  
«Non farmi bruciare la carne mentre mi occupo di questo, Go'el... lo sai che non mi piace eccessivamente cotta» disse la femmina con un sorrisetto mentre sistemava i loro abiti per farli asciugare.  
«Lo so, lo so... infatti la tua la sto per togliere» rise il suo compagno, mentre sfilava lo spiedo. Con il ferro in mano andò a prendere due piatti, quindi in uno posò uno dei due filetti.  
«Sta' attenta che brucia...» disse, rimettendo a cuocere la sua carne, tenendo da parte il piatto della moglie.  
«Sì, lo so... grazie, amore» replicò Aggra. Finì di stendere i vestiti e si sedette a mangiare vicino al suo partner, che la imitò dopo alcuni minuti. 

L'indomani mattina, sotto un velo di pioggia leggera il Circolo della Terra si riunì per decidere in merito alla prosecuzione dei lavori nel Maelstrom. Durante la notte anche altri sciamani erano giunti alla stessa conclusione di Thrall e Aggra, tra cui Muln Earthfury e Nobundo. Dovevano sospendere il loro incarico, per la loro stessa incolumità. Se ci fosse stato un altro temporale come quello della sera avanti, nessuno avrebbe potuto garantire che finisse di nuovo bene per tutti. Erano stati fortunati.  
Gli sciamani si ritirarono così nelle rispettive capanne e attesero. La furia della pioggia non si placò come tutti avevano sperato nel giro di un paio di giorni. La tempesta sferzava il Maelstrom senza alcuna pietà e senza apparente intenzione di fermarsi, tanto che alcuni sciamani del Circolo decisero di approfittare della forzata pausa per allontanarsi da lì. Tra questi c'erano anche Thrall e Aggra, essenzialmente per desiderio del primo di allontanarsi da un clima tanto deprimente.  
«Sei sicuro di voler andare via, amore?» chiese Aggra mentre Go'el finiva di preparare i suoi pochi bagagli «E se smettesse di piovere tra qualche ora...?».  
«E se smettesse di piovere tra qualche giorno?» domandò di contro l'Orco con una punta di stizza e di stanchezza nella voce «Muln è già tornato a Picco del Tuono e anche altri se ne sono andati a casa o altrove... ti disturba tanto allontanarci da qui per qualche giorno?».  
Aggra lo sentiva dal tono, si stava arrabbiando, ma non era quello il suo obiettivo.  
«Non ho detto questo, Go'el... e lo sai» disse paziente, avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli delicatamente una mano sul braccio «Forse è meglio così in fin dei conti... ultimamente sei così teso e nervoso che prenderci una piccola vacanza di qualche giorno non può che farti bene» ammise subito dopo, un sorriso tenero che le incurvava le labbra attorno alle piccole zanne.  
Thrall le scoccò un'occhiata di traverso mentre andava a recuperare alcuni vestiti dal suo baule. Non era sicuro che solo una tunica di ricambio gli potesse bastare.  
Forse era stato un po' irascibile negli ultimi tempi, lo confessava - anche se non di certo ad alta voce - ma non gli sembrava di essere stato _così_ intrattabile. Mentre frugava tra i suoi effetti personali notò una scatola piuttosto ingombrante nascosta sotto tutto il resto e che attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Come quella piccola uscita a Lunacupa di un mese fa...» proseguì Aggra.  
Go'el afferrò la scatola e la estrasse.  
«A tal proposito... guarda cosa ho ritrovato» esclamò, voltandosi e mostrando la scatola del gioco di ruolo alla sua compagna «Alla fine non l'abbiamo mai usata» aggiunse con un sospiro.  
L'Orchessa scrollò le spalle debolmente, poi disse: «Possiamo portarla con noi e vedere di fare una partita, no?».  
La proposta non era poi così male, anche se Thrall aveva in mente di non passare così tanto tempo al chiuso.  
«Va bene, allora penso che dovrò portare con me una sacca un po' più grossa per farci entrare tutto...» disse, lanciando un'occhiata a quella che aveva già riempito.  
Nel mentre che l'Orco si rimetteva all'opera, sua moglie gli chiese: «E dove vorresti andare?».  
Lei aveva già finito di preparare i suoi bagagli, per cui era al momento disoccupata.  
«In un posto con il clima caldo e soprattutto poca pioggia!» rispose Go'el.  
«Vuoi tornare a Durotar?» domandò per contro la sua metà, perplessa: non le pareva proprio il posto più adatto per rilassarsi.  
Il suo compagno le rivolse un sorriso enigmatico mentre si voltava a guardarla da sopra una spalla.  
«In verità io pensavo ad un posto un po' più _esotico_...». 

La Valle di Rovotorto era una specie di giungla tropicale con enormi alberi dalle fitte chiome e rami giganteschi da cui penzolavano liane robuste. A differenza del Capo di Rovotorto, la metà settentrionale della regione era stata toccata in misura decisamente minore dall'inquinamento dei macchinari Goblin.  
Ciononostante, al momento l'attenzione di Thrall e Aggra - in volo sulla loro Viverna personale al di sopra della foresta - era rivolta a questioni ben più urgenti della qualità dell'ambiente circostante.  
«Non ci posso credere!» gridò Thrall rivolto al cielo plumbeo, incurante della pioggia che gli martellava sulla faccia «Cos'è questa, una persecuzione?!».  
Come se l'Acqua stessa si fosse rivoltata di fronte alla manifestazione di rabbia dell'Orco, improvvisamente cominciò a grandinare.  
Aggra si coprì la testa con un braccio mentre Go'el spingeva la Viverna a planare fino a sovrastare di poco gli alberi.  
«La prossima volta che vuoi lamentarti, aspetta di essere sceso!» protestò l'Orchessa, urlando per sovrastare il rumore della grandine «Dobbiamo atterrare al più presto! Cerca un varco tra gli alberi!» aggiunse, aggrappandosi più saldamente al suo torace con l'unico braccio a disposizione.  
«Gli alberi sono troppo fitti!» gridò Thrall di rimando, cercando un buon punto per abbassarsi ulteriormente ma senza successo. La Viverna latrò per lo sforzo di rimanere in volo sotto i colpi incessanti della grandine.  
«Vai là, verso la montagna! C'è un avvallamento!» indicò Aggra.  
«Non ce la faremo! Dobbiamo cercare di scendere prima!» protestò il suo compagno.  
Purtroppo la zona di foresta più rada se l'erano lasciata alle spalle sorvolando la costa e non sembrava loro il caso di fare inversione di rotta proprio in quel momento. Potevano solo sperare di trovare presso la zona più interna a carattere prettamente montuoso un punto più riparato presso cui fermarsi. La vegetazione lussureggiante si estendeva ininterrottamente sino al punto indicato dall'Orchessa, per cui Go'el guidò la Viverna sino ad atterrare laggiù.  
Smontò per primo e mantenne salda la bestia per le briglie mentre anche sua moglie scendeva.  
«Cerchiamo un riparo!» comunicò a quest'ultima «Di qua la discesa è meno ripida» aggiunse, indicando il fianco scosceso che proseguiva dal lato opposto alla foresta.  
Aggra annuì, seguendolo dappresso.  
La grandine non rendeva facile la discesa, né per la visibilità né per l'attrito che i loro sandali riuscivano a fare sui granelli. Più di una volta rischiarono di scivolare, ma il supporto del partner riuscì ad evitare loro di finire dritti nel lago sotto di loro.  
Si erano vestiti leggeri e buona parte della pelle era scoperta, dato che il clima lì avrebbe dovuto essere caldo persino a quell'ora, poco dopo il tramonto. Non si erano di certo attesi un'accoglienza del genere; pertanto faticavano ulteriormente a proseguire in virtù del gelo strisciante che li aggrediva senza pietà.  
Scesero verso la riva del lago, lo costeggiarono per alcuni metri e poi seguirono la conformazione naturale del pendio della montagna, che risaliva dolcemente verso nord. Nel farlo notarono con perplessità un isolato alberello viola appollaiato su uno sperone di roccia.  
«Che razza di posto è questo?» chiese Aggra stupita, fermandosi a guardare quello strano spettacolo. Vedere un albero di quella innaturale colorazione la inquietava non poco, facendole temere che forze magiche antiche e avverse fossero in agguato tra quelle montagne.  
«Forse non è stata una buona idea venire qui, Go'el...» aggiunse, girandosi verso suo marito e scoprendo che non era più accanto a lei.  
«Go'el? Go'el dove sei?!» chiamò a voce alta, il tono intriso di un lieve accenno di paura e preoccupazione.  
L'Orco sbucò fuori da dietro una parete rocciosa e agitò un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione, poi gridò: «Aggra! Vieni, presto!».  
La femmina non si fece attendere a lungo: raggiunse subito il suo compagno, trovandolo dinanzi all'imboccatura di una piccola caverna vuota.  
Spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa nel vedere la sua scoperta: «Sarà disabitata?».  
«Non ho trovato tracce che indichino il contrario» rispose Thrall «E comunque non abbiamo alternative!» aggiunse, cingendole i fianchi con un braccio per poi spingerla verso l'interno della grotta.  
Entrare in un luogo coperto, seppur ancora freddo, fu un cambiamento gradito ad entrambi. Aggra si sedette ai piedi della parete, rannicchiandosi a tremare in silenzio.  
Thrall portò la Viverna verso la zona più interna, cosicché se fosse cominciata una tempesta non sarebbe potuta fuggire senza essere notata.  
L'Orco non si sistemò vicino alla sua compagna; piuttosto uscì di nuovo nella grandine. Sua moglie rimase a fissare l'esterno, in paziente attesa di vederlo rientrare. Ad un certo punto l'attesa divenne snervante, per cui dovette alzarsi in piedi e mettersi a fare su e giù per resistere all'impulso di uscire a cercarlo. Go'el sapeva il fatto suo, era un Orco capace di badare a se stesso e non aveva bisogno che lei gli stesse con il fiato sul collo. Era convinta di questo; ciononostante, la paura che potesse accadergli qualcosa era tanta.  
Dopo quello che per lei fu un tempo infinito finalmente la figura di suo marito si stagliò contro l'ingresso della caverna. Sotto un braccio portava dei frastagliati pezzi di legno bagnati e pareva decisamente stanco.  
«Go'el!» esclamò Aggra in tono apprensivo, andandogli incontro per alleggerirlo almeno in parte del suo fardello.  
L'Orco le cedette con sollievo una parte della legna, se non altro per avere qualcosa in meno di bagnato che premeva contro il suo fianco.  
«Come hai fatto a prendere la legna senza accetta?» chiese subito Aggra mentre posizionava i pezzi a formare una specie di piramide sul pavimento.  
«C'era un albero caduto qui fuori... ho strappato i ciocchi più esterni che si erano ammorbiditi con la pioggia» spiegò Thrall «Solo che farlo a mano mi ha richiesto un po' di tempo...».  
«E adesso dovremmo anche aspettare che asciughi prima di poterci scaldare...» fece presente l'Orchessa in tono contrariato.  
«Se la stendi possiamo accelerare un po' la cosa...» disse Go'el, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. Posizionò le mani ed invocò il Fuoco perché gli donasse il suo calore. Una polla rossiccia si accese attorno ai suoi palmi, simile ad un'aura. Avvicinò le mani a mo' di imposizione sui pezzi di legno, che Aggra si affrettò a sistemare, quindi si unì a lui nello sforzo.  
L'aria attorno a loro si fece appena più tiepida, con sommo piacere di entrambi. Brividi percorsero i loro corpi per la variazione di temperatura, seppur leggera, in contrasto con i loro abiti ancora fradici adesi alle loro membra infreddolite.  
Intensificarono il calore dopo poco, sperando che la legna raggiungesse rapidamente un grado di essiccazione tale da permettere loro di accendere un bel falò, che sicuramente avrebbe reso quella sosta obbligata e improvvisa decisamente più piacevole.  
I frammenti di legna non erano così grossi da richiedere sforzi eccessivi; pertanto l'impegno dei due sciamani fu ricompensato nel giro di una mezz'ora con pezzi pronti per essere arsi. Ne riunirono una piccola parte e gli diedero fuoco. Thrall si sciolse in un mugolio di sollievo.  
«Dovremo toglierci questi vestiti...» Aggra sorrise quasi imbarazzata, ma fu il suo compagno a dire: «Perché questa frase non mi suona nuova...?».  
Risero piano, stanchi del lungo viaggio. Si spogliarono delle loro tuniche e si sedettero vicini tra di loro e allo scoppiettante fuocherello che stava prendendo vita pian piano, rinforzandosi lentamente.  
«Anche questo momento non mi è nuovo» aggiunse Go'el.  
«Ma stavolta non abbiamo la carne da cuocere allo spiedo» replicò sua moglie, alzandosi per andare a prendere le loro borse, rimaste appese alla sella della Viverna «Per fortuna che ho pensato di portare qualche razione da viaggio... anche se non sono un granché».  
Nel mentre che la sua partner frugava nella sua sacca per estrarre qualcosa da mangiare, Go'el emise un sospiro pesante e borbottò: «Mi dispiace aver insistito per portarti in un posto del genere... avevi ragione te, avremmo dovuto aspettare al Maelstrom...».  
«Su, non pensare a quello! Tieni qui, mangia» esclamò Aggra, tornando da lui e piazzandogli in grembo una razione di cibo, accomodandosi al suo fianco ed iniziando a mangiare a sua volta.  
«Non... sei arrabbiata?» domandò l'Orco stupito, assaggiando la sua cena. Aggra aveva ragione, non era poi un granché.  
«Nient'affatto. Sono io che ho deciso di seguirti, tu non mi hai obbligato» gli accarezzò il braccio mentre sorrideva, cercando di tirarlo su di morale.  
Thrall abbozzò un debole sorriso in risposta, grato per la sua replica, poi la sua compagna gli diede una gomitata nel fianco con aria scherzosa e lui la guardò come se fosse appena impazzita. Lei per tutta risposta disse: «Almeno abbiamo un po' di tempo per usare finalmente il tuo gioco in scatola, no?».  
S'interruppe e rise, scoccandogli un'occhiata lasciva.  
«... a meno che tu non voglia fare _altro_ » soggiunse in tono eloquente.  
Go'el, che si era leggermente incurvato per poter mangiare meglio, si raddrizzò di colpo e assunse un cipiglio di chiaro imbarazzo e sorpresa. Era stato preso in contropiede dalla sua affermazione, soprattutto per il fatto che non gli sembrava per niente il luogo adatto ad un certo tipo di _passatempo_. Non era romantico e non voleva che sua moglie prendesse troppo freddo.  
«N-no!» si affrettò a dire, anche se la sua voce suonava alle sue stesse orecchie esitante «Se... però tu vuoi farlo... ecco, ci potremmo sistemare vicino al fuoco, così tu non prendi freddo e...».  
Aggra gli diede un pugno sul braccio.  
«Non sono così delicata, Go'el! Smettila di pensarlo!» esclamò stizzita «E comunque non ho voglia al momento. Sono curiosa di vedere quel gioco» ammise l'Orchessa.  
L'Orco terminò la sua parca cena con un ultimo boccone e poi si alzò in piedi scrollando le spalle, andando verso la Viverna e lasciando così alla sua compagna la possibilità di finire di mangiare in pace. Estrasse dalla sua sacca la scatola e tornò verso Aggra, si sedette sul pavimento di roccia e posizionò tra loro due il contenitore.  
«Avanti, aprilo e guarda le istruzioni» lo esortò la sua partner, in certa misura eccitata dalla novità.  
Go'el seguì il suo consiglio: sollevò il coperchio e sbirciò all'interno. Qui non trovò niente eccetto quattro piccole sacche colorate recanti delle etichette, ciascuna indicante un luogo specifico. C'erano il Nucleo Ardente, Karazhan, il Tempio Nero e la Corona di Ghiaccio.  
«Uhm...» borbottò Thrall, perplesso.  
Aggra aveva appena finito di mangiare e decise di prendere l'iniziativa dinanzi a quel momentaneo arresto: prese la sacchetta rossa - quella del Nucleo Ardente - e l'aprì, frugando all'interno.  
Le sacche dovevano essere magiche, come quelle in dotazione agli avventurieri di Azeroth, poiché l'Orchessa ne estrasse un libricino di istruzioni, un sacchetto contenente diversi dadi di diverse dimensioni, un tabellone ripiegato, un mazzo di carte, delle pedine e persino...  
«Che ci fanno dei vestiti qui dentro?» chiese Thrall stupito.  
«Suppongo che nelle istruzioni ci sia scritto che dobbiamo farci...» fece presente la sua metà, esortandolo implicitamente a leggere.  
Go'el prese il piccolo libro e lo aprì alla prima pagina. Vi trovò una specie di "dedica" da parte del creatore del gioco, che peraltro non si era nemmeno firmato con nome e cognome bensì come _"Eroe della Tempesta"_. Lasciò perdere velocemente e voltò pagina, cominciando a leggere ad alta voce: «Benvenuti nel Nucleo Ardente! La vostra avventura per sconfiggere Ragnaros, il Signore del Fuoco, sta per cominciare! Come prima cosa dovete scegliere la vostra classe e indossare la vostra armatura!».  
Thrall ammutolì e levò lo sguardo verso Aggra, la quale dopo un primo momento di sorpresa riprese con entusiasmo a cercare dentro la sacca.  
«Io faccio la sacerdotessa!» disse, ridendo. Suo marito non sapeva se essere più sbigottito per le reazioni di sua moglie o per il tipo di gioco che aveva comprato.  
«Okay, ma...» esordì lui esitando mentre Aggra tirava fuori a raffica tuniche di tutti i colori, pantaloni, spallacci di cuoio e piastre e elmi.  
«Tu cosa vuoi fare?» chiese l'Orchessa, interrompendolo.  
«Ermh... lo sciamano?» fece, incerto per l'ovvietà della sua risposta.  
Aggra lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Dai, davvero? Fai qualcosa di nuovo! Per esempio...» l'Orchessa guardò dentro la sacca un'altra volta e ne estrasse un pezzo di armatura a caso. Era di maglia e recava due catene incrociate a "X" in mezzo al torace.  
«... il cacciatore!» disse, lanciando l'armatura al marito «Fai il cacciatore!».  
Go'el afferrò l'indumento e lo guardò, poi guardò la compagna e annuì.  
«Va bene, farò il cacciatore...» cedette con aria rassegnata «Passami il resto dell'armatura...».  
Si vestirono. Go'el era abituato agli indumenti di maglia, poiché anche i suoi da sciamano erano dello stesso materiale. Ciò a cui non era abituato era avere le gambe scoperte dalle ginocchia in giù: i pantaloni dell'armatura erano corti e gli stivali non erano abbastanza alti.  
Al contrario, Aggra trovava la tunica di stoffa da sacerdotessa molto leggera. Era come non avere niente indosso.  
Come per tutti i veri avventurieri di Azeroth, anche quegli indumenti si adattavano automaticamente alla stazza di chi li indossava. La magia che permeava il mondo era una vera benedizione in certe occasioni.  
«Adesso che dobbiamo fare? Che cosa dice il regolamento?» domandò Aggra, tornando ad accomodarsi sulla roccia.  
«Dammi un momento, sto leggendo» obiettò suo marito, la faccia infilata tra le pagine del manuale. Riassumere il necessario per cominciare era più facile che leggere a voce alta ogni passaggio; inoltre leggendo tra sé e sé riusciva ad andare molto più velocemente che non se avesse dovuto leggere per far capire anche a qualcun altro.  
Aggra era impaziente ma attese che Thrall le spiegasse. Giocherellava con alcuni dadi tirati fuori dal loro sacchettino e continuava a riportare l'attenzione al compagno nella speranza di cogliere il momento in cui avrebbe iniziato a spiegare.  
Non si era aspettata che quel gioco potesse rivelarsi essere così intrigante, addirittura con i vestiti scenici da indossare! Se lo avesse saputo ci avrebbero giocato molto prima.  
Finalmente, dopo un tempo per lei lunghissimo, Go'el prese la parola: «In pratica dobbiamo sconfiggere i vari boss del Nucleo Ardente utilizzando le abilità della nostra classe... indicate sulle nostre carte... farci strada fino a Ragnaros, sconfiggerlo e prendere il nostro premio... e divertirci».  
Mano a mano che illustrava indicava ciò a cui si stava riferendo.  
Aggra seguì la semplice spiegazione, incuriosendosi sull'ultima parte: «In che senso dobbiamo divertirci alla fine? Se è finito il gioco...».  
«Forse è un augurio generale» Go'el scrollò le spalle «Il premio cosa sarebbe?» chiese di rimando. Dopotutto, era stata lei a frugare all'interno della sacca.  
«C'è un sacchetto scuro etichettato come "ricompense" quindi penso si riferisca a quello...» replicò Aggra.  
«Va bene, allora iniziamo».  
Così dicendo Thrall prese la sua pedina - quella del cacciatore, rappresentato da un arco e una freccia incrociate - e la posizionò in cima al percorso, una mappa miniaturizzata del Nucleo Ardente sulla quale erano anche disegnati i vari boss nelle rispettive locazioni.  
Aggra fece altrettanto con la pedina del sacerdote, rappresentata da un piccolo Naaru.  
Si spartirono le carte delle loro abilità di classe e mescolarono quelle dei mostri che avrebbero incrociato per strada; quindi Thrall lanciò il dado più grosso - quello con dodici facce - e mosse la sua pedina di conseguenza sulle caselle.  
A quel punto prese una carta dal mazzo dei mostri e l'appoggiò girata in mezzo al tabellone, in maniera che fosse visibile ad entrambi. Rappresentava un elementale della Terra infuriato. Sotto l'immagine c'erano dei valori numerici in cornici di forme diverse a seconda di cosa indicavano tra i punti vita, il valore di attacco e la resistenza ai danni.  
«Dobbiamo picchiarlo a turno» spiegò Thrall, passando in rassegna le sue carte-abilità «Io gli sparo con l'arco» disse, sollevando la carta relativa all'abilità «E tiro il dado corrispondente per vedere quanti danni faccio».  
Prese il dado a sei facce dal sacchettino che aveva Aggra in mano e lo lanciò. Uscì un tre.  
«Tre danni all'elementale» esclamò Thrall «Piu piu piu!» aggiunse, mimando con le mani lo scoccare delle frecce da un arco invisibile. Era stata una debolezza da parte sua, dettata dal momento tutt'altro che serio, e probabilmente si era semplicemente coperto di ridicolo senza nessuna ragione.  
Sua moglie scoppiò a ridere e lui le rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato ma allegro. Era felice che quella sua piccola uscita del tutto stupida l'avesse messa di buon umore. Se non altro la loro gita non era stata irreparabilmente rovinata dal maltempo.  
«Dai, Go'el ora tocca a me!» disse, allungandosi per prendergli il dado a dodici facce.  
Continuarono a giocare mimando gli effetti scenici dei loro attacchi e - nel caso di Aggra - anche dei suoi incantesimi di guarigione, laddove si rendevano necessari. I mostri generici erano abbastanza facili da abbattere, ma i boss non solo avevano più vita ma eseguivano anche attacchi speciali che facevano più male.  
Lentamente si fecero strada all'interno del Nucleo Ardente, abbattendo un boss dopo l'altro e tutti i mostri che i tiri più o meno fortunati della coppia li costringeva ad affrontare.  
Il falò si era quasi del tutto estinto quando Aggra esclamò: «Siamo arrivati in fondo, finalmente».  
«Oh! Siamo da... Ragnaros, Signore del Fuoco Infernale...?» esclamò Go'el, fingendo di fare la voce grossa del padrone delle Terre del Fuoco. Si era alzato per andare a prendere qualche altro pezzo di legna per alimentare il falò e non rimanere al buio e al freddo.  
Aggra ridacchiò.  
«È il boss finale, amore» disse «Poi abbiamo vinto! Comincio io?» domandò, guardando il suo compagno che tornava a sedersi.  
«Va bene, ma prima...» non terminò la frase. Si sporse verso il punto in cui si trovava il disegnino di Ragnaros e premette un pulsantino rosso che si trovava incastrato nel tabellone.  
Si manifestò un ologramma 3D del Signore del Fuoco, che cominciò a parlare con la stessa identica voce del vero signore elementale, minacciando gli avventurieri che avevano osato sfidarlo.  
Aggra scosse la testa con fare esasperato e intenerito insieme.  
«Ti piace proprio tanto sentirlo...» rise mentre lanciava il dado.  
Thrall sorrise con l'espressione di un bambino capriccioso, senza rispondere in maniera esplicita alla sua affermazione. Il suo cipiglio ovviamente parlava da solo.  
Ingaggiarono la loro ultima battaglia con entusiasmo, gridando e ridendo come una coppia di bambini mentre cercavano di abbattere l'unico ostacolo rimasto tra loro e il premio finale. Erano entrambi curiosi di scoprire di che cosa si trattasse.  
Quando Ragnaros cadde sotto l'ultima serie di frecce scoccate da Go'el, l'ologramma di Ragnaros latrò di dolore e poi si dissolse in uno sbuffo di fumo.  
«Ahah! Abbiamo vinto!» Aggra si alzò di scatto in piedi, saltellando sul posto e sollevando le braccia in segno di vittoria.  
«Finalmente è morto! Un'altra Palla di Fuoco e saresti rimasta da sola contro di lui» commentò Thrall con un sospiro sollevato.  
«Stai cercando di insinuare che non sarei stata in grado di farcela da sola, Go'el?!» ribatté stizzita l'Orchessa, appuntandosi entrambe le mani sui fianchi.  
Suo marito levò le mani coi palmi aperti e rivolti verso di lei in segno di resa.  
«Non ho detto questo, e lo sai» disse subito per tenersela buona. Non voleva rovinare tutto il momento solo per un banale e stupido fraintendimento. Nonostante l'inizio orribile, era stata una serata piacevole. A giudicare dal buio all'esterno, probabilmente adesso era notte fonda, e loro avevano giocato per svariate ore senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
«Vogliamo vedere cosa abbiamo vinto?» esclamò Thrall, ben sapendo che anche la sua metà era curiosa quanto lui di scoprirlo.  
Il cipiglio di Aggra si ammorbidì immediatamente a quelle parole e l'Orchessa andò a prendere il sacchettino con le ricompense che avevano messo da parte, in maniera tale da tenere lontano da tutti e due quella orribile tentazione.  
«Chi pesca per primo?» domandò, mal celando la sua impazienza.  
Go'el le fece un galante cenno con la mano e disse: «Prima le signore».  
La sua compagna sorrise e ringraziò silenziosamente con un cenno del capo, quindi infilò la mano all'interno del sacchetto e frugò, sgranando gli occhi mentre stringeva qualcosa di morbido e lo tirava fuori.  
«Sono... altri vestiti?» domandò a voce alta, mostrando a suo marito una tunica bianca di stoffa simile a quella che già indossava. Aggra si era alzata in piedi e stava cambiandosi l'abito.  
Thrall abbassò le spalle, deluso: si era aspettato qualcosa di meglio dopo tutta quella fatica, magari qualcosa di divertente.  
«Ma che...?» fece sua moglie stupita, attirando subito l'attenzione dell'Orco.  
Si era girata a dargli le spalle per cambiarsi e adesso si era voltata nuovamente verso l'altro, guardandosi con aria imbarazzata. Go'el sgranò gli occhi e non riuscì ad impedire che la mandibola gli cadesse in un'espressione che manifestava pienamente il suo stupore: la tunica era più un insieme misero di stoffa che lasciava scoperto quasi tutto. La parte superiore era una sottospecie di reggiseno dalla scollatura era ampia e profonda che metteva in bella mostra le morbide curve di Aggra avendo a malapena cura di coprire la cima dei capezzoli. Persino la metà superiore delle areole era visibile. Una singola striscia di tessuto lo univa alla gonna, lasciando il resto dell'addome scoperto.  
La metà inferiore aveva un enorme spacco sul lato anteriore che lasciava scoperte non solo le gambe, ma anche le gioie che si trovavano tra di esse. Aggra era sprovvista di biancheria intima, per cui si vedeva tutto quanto.  
Go'el non sapeva che cosa dire o dove guardare. Cominciava a girargli la testa. Non era la prima volta che vedeva sua moglie mezza nuda, ma non l'aveva mai vista così provocante pur essendo di fatto vestita.  
Lo spettacolo lo stava eccitando non poco, come sottolineava il fastidio crescente nell'indossare quei ridicoli pantaloni corti di maglia.  
Aggra alzò gli occhi verso di lui e lo fulminò con lo sguardo vedendo come la stava guardando.  
«Non stare a guardarmi così, Go'el! Fai qualcosa!» sbottò, tentando di coprirsi con le mani, imbarazzata a morte.  
L'Orco parve uscire da una specie di trance e sbatté confusamente le palpebre. Annuì all'indirizzo della sua compagna e borbottò: «Hai ragione...».  
Contro ogni logica previsione, si allungò a prendere il sacchetto delle ricompense e ne estrasse quella che doveva essere la sua "nuova" armatura da cacciatore. Si spogliò sotto l'attonito sguardo di Aggra - che non riuscì ad evitare di ammirarlo mettere a nudo il suo corpo robusto e muscoloso - e si cambiò a sua volta. Sua moglie reagì come era spontaneo e perfettamente lecito dinanzi ad una simile scena, sfregando leggermente tra loro le cosce mentre montava in lei un più che giusto desiderio sessuale.  
Go'el si girò a fronteggiarla una volta che si fu cambiato e stavolta toccò alla sua compagna assumere un'ebete espressione di meraviglia. L'armatura di maglia era stata drasticamente ridotta alle sole catene intrecciate sull'addome. I paraspalle erano spariti e al posto di quei ridicoli pantaloncini di maglia adesso indossava una specie di slip dello stesso materiale che non facevano niente per nascondere la grossa protuberanza che era la sua erezione.  
Il disagio di suo marito era palese nel suo sguardo; ciononostante, non stava facendo niente per bloccare in qualche maniera la visuale di sua moglie. Evidentemente non si vergognava abbastanza - o forse sperava tacitamente che ciò spingesse la sua metà a fare qualcosa.  
Quest'ultima si morse il labbro inferiore, orribilmente tentata da quello che aveva dinanzi. Quasi senza pensarci gli balzò letteralmente addosso, scaraventandolo a terra in uno svolazzare leggero della sua lunga gonna aperta.  
Thrall finì a terra con un gemito di sorpresa strozzato. Fortunatamente ebbe la prontezza di riflessi necessaria a piegare la testa appena in tempo per evitare di sbatterla dolorosamente sulla roccia.  
«Aggra...!» esclamò, sorpreso dal suo impeto improvviso.  
L'Orchessa lo baciò con trasporto, agitandosi sopra il suo addome per fargli percepire l'umido tra le sue cosce. Le sue natiche sfregavano contro il rigonfiamento duro all'altezza del suo inguine.  
Si staccò dalla sua bocca e lo guardò dall'alto in basso, sorridendo di fronte alla sua espressione estasiata e stupita insieme.  
«Più che un cacciatore somigli a un gladiatore così...» mormorò «Sei molto sexy, sai?».  
Go'el parve riprendersi dal suo bacio all'udire quelle parole. Le prese il reggiseno e abbassò l'orlo della scollatura con un dito, facendole fuoriuscire completamente una tetta.  
«Anche tu sei una sacerdotessa provocante...» disse, palpandole il seno scoperto con una mano e poi protendendo il collo a mordicchiarle il capezzolo «Molto provocante...» rimarcò in tono lascivo.  
Aprì la bocca e le prese la cima della tetta, mordicchiando e succhiando avidamente. Sua moglie si inarcò e sospirò profondamente, continuando a muoversi sopra il suo addome solido e nudo. Le piaceva la foga con cui Thrall la stava stuzzicando, ma non il fatto che continuasse a tenere indosso quegli scomodi slip di maglia. Le impedivano di godere dei suoi attributi.  
Dopo poco si stancò di quell'impedimento e dovette sottrarsi alle cure di suo marito. Scese da sopra di lui e si sedette sul pavimento, a gambe divaricate, mantenendosi con la schiena leggermente reclinata all'indietro sostenendosi con entrambe le braccia. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e ridacchiò.  
«Il mio ruolo come sacerdotessa è... assicurarsi che il resto del gruppo stia bene» sorrise in maniera deliberatamente provocante «In ogni senso» puntualizzò.  
«Be', se la metti in questi termini...» Thrall si sfilò alla svelta gli slip, manifestando la sua erezione, quindi si mosse carponi verso di lei e la raggiunse «Io avrei proprio bisogno delle tue cure...».  
Aggra si inginocchiò e si abbassò fino a raggiungere il fallo di suo marito con la faccia. Lo leccò sulla cima rapidamente e poi lo accolse in bocca, passandolo in rassegna per tutta la sua lunghezza con la lingua e succhiando forte.  
Thrall ansimò con voce roca e si aggrappò alle sue natiche, ghermendole con forza. Le palpò vigorosamente, voglioso, mentre sua moglie si lavorava la sua erezione da esperta.  
Mugolii da ambo le parti riempirono la grotta, fino a che la tensione sessuale non raggiunse un livello tale da essere insostenibile. Aggra si stese sul pavimento e ruotò fino a stare supina, quindi allargò le gambe e puntellò i piedi per poterle tenere bene divaricate e riprese a succhiare il pene dell'altro. Era un invito fin troppo chiaro e Go'el non si lasciò di certo supplicare: si fletté sul suo corpo e affondò la faccia tra le sue cosce, succhiandole il clitoride e leccando i suoi umori.  
Nuovi gemiti accorati si levarono da Aggra, soffocati in parte dall'ingombro tra le sue labbra. L'Orchessa non ci mise molto a venire, inondando la faccia di suo marito, il quale si prodigò con particolare solerzia a ripulirla ed evitare di imbrattare la sua bella gonna.  
A quel punto cambiarono nuovamente posizione e Go'el fu su di lei, ma stavolta a cavallo del suo bacino.  
«Entra» gemette la sua partner boccheggiando, allacciando le gambe snelle e toniche attorno ai fianchi dell'altro, attirandolo a sé.  
Thrall si prese l'erezione con la mano destra e la guidò verso l'ingresso alla vagina dell'Orchessa, sfregandone la cima tra le sue labbra per lubrificarla prima di spingerla piano all'interno. Un grugnito proruppe dalla sua gola mentre chiudeva gli occhi, godendosi la meravigliosa sensazione.  
«Sei caldissima...» mormorò con voce roca, leccandosi le labbra ancora imbrattate dei suoi fluidi.  
«E tu sei grosso e duro» replicò a bassa voce Aggra, sogghignando mentre iniziava a muoversi per andare incontro al suo compagno.  
Quest'ultimo si chinò su di lei, una mano saldamente stretta attorno ad una sua natica e l'altra poggiata a terra per sostenerlo mentre si sporgeva a baciarla. Fu un contatto intenso e passionale mentre sincronizzavano i movimenti, armonizzandosi l'uno con l'altra in un crescendo di piacere e di enfasi che li portò ad un orgasmo quasi contemporaneo. Thrall venne pochi secondi prima, schizzando dentro Aggra, la quale ricambiò producendo un enorme quantitativo di umori con il suo secondo orgasmo. L'abbondanza di lubrificazione facilitò ulteriormente l'Orco mentre dava gli ultimi affondi per venire completamente.  
Ansimanti e soddisfatti, rimasero uniti ancora un poco, godendosi l'intimità del momento. Si guardarono negli occhi, i volti ancora così vicini che i loro nasi quasi si toccavano, e si sorrisero reciprocamente.  
«Adesso ho capito cosa significava quel "divertitevi" finale...» commentò Aggra «Certo, Go'el... hai scelto davvero un bel gioco».  
«Non sembrava niente del genere...!» cercò di difendersi Thrall per contro, raddrizzando la schiena di colpo.  
Risero di nuovo entrambi, poi all'improvviso l'oscurità piombò su di loro.  
«Ah, Go'el! Svelto, prendi la legna!» esclamò allarmata l'Orchessa.  
«Un attimo-oh! ... ah! Aggra, non stendere le gambe! Brr... certo che fa freddo così...» fece l'Orco di contro, mentre si levava per prendere altra legna da ardere.  
«Sbrigati, per favore! Questa roba non copre niente!».  
«Ci sono, ci sono! Aspetta solo un secondo...! Ora lo riaccendo...». 

Aggra e Thrall ripartirono alla volta del Maelstrom il giorno successivo, di comune accordo. Era stata una nottata intensa in molti modi diversi e - salvo il sesso - non avevano intenzione di rimanere nella Valle di Rovotorto un altro giorno. Attesero che la pioggia cessasse e ripresero subito il volo.  
Quando arrivarono trovarono un gruppetto di sciamani in partenza che rivolse loro sguardi stupiti. La tempesta pareva essersi placata e ad accoglierli trovarono solamente una pioggerella leggera.  
Smontarono dalla loro Viverna, presero i bagagli e si avviarono verso la loro capanna, salutando i loro colleghi in partenza. Caso volle che lungo la strada incrociassero Rehgar mentre parlava con una sciamana Draenei.  
«Ehilà, Thrall! Aggra!» salutò con la sua voce tonante, vedendoli avvicinarsi «Non eravate partiti ieri?».  
La coppia si scambiò un'occhiata di complicità, quindi Aggra replicò: «Rovotorto non era poi così interessante... tu non vai da nessuna parte, Rehgar?».  
Earthfury gofiò il petto nudo e si appuntò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, quindi rise.  
«Perché dovrei scappare? Ah, io sono l' _Eroe della Tempesta_! Qualche fulmine e un po' d'acqua non mi fanno certo paura!» sghignazzò quasi urlando.  
Aggra rise della sua reazione e si voltò verso suo marito. Corrugò le sopracciglia nel vedere l'espressione scioccata sulla sua faccia - che peraltro non durò molto a lungo.  
«Noi andiamo. Dobbiamo sistemare le nostre cose! Ci... vediamo dopo, Rehgar!» esclamò Thrall frettolosamente, quindi prese Aggra per un polso e la trascinò via.  
«Ehi! Ehi, Go'el! F-fermati!» l'Orchessa oppose resistenza e riuscì a divincolarsi dalla stretta del compagno solo una volta arrivati dinanzi alla loro capanna «Mi vuoi spiegare che ti è preso?».  
L'Orco le rivolse un'occhiata e poi disse: «"Eroe della Tempesta" è il soprannome con cui si è firmato il creatore di quel gioco nell'incipit del manuale di istruzioni!».  
Aggra lo fissò attonita per qualche istante, poi esclamò: «Potrebbe... essere solo una coincidenza...».  
«Stiamo parlando di Rehgar Earthfury...» le ricordò Thrall.  
La sua compagna aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte senza riuscire a formulare nessuna frase. Al terzo tentativo riuscì a dire: «Nascondiamo quel gioco. Nessuno deve venire a sapere che ce l'abbiamo... _specialmente_ Rehgar!». C'era una nota di urgenza nella sua voce.  
Suo marito annuì solennemente, poi entrarono frettolosamente nella loro capanna.  
«Che razza di pervertito deve essere uno per creare un gioco del genere...?!» domandò a voce alta Thrall mentre entrava in casa.  
«Sta' zitto, Go'el! Vuoi rischiare che ti senta qualcuno?!» l'ammonì la sua metà, dandogli una gomitata nel fianco «Presto, rimetti quella scatola in fondo al tuo baule!».  
L'Orco fece per eseguire ma esitò nell'aprire il suo baule.  
«Lo... useremo di nuovo, vero?» domandò a mezza voce, nel tono una chiara nota di supplica. Nel porre il quesito si volse a guardare la sua compagna da sopra una spalla.  
Aggra rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante, poi sogghignò con l'espressione di chi sta progettando di replicare un qualche terribile crimine del suo passato.  
«Ovviamente. Abbiamo da provare ancora tre ambientazioni e le classi a disposizione sono ancora tante...» promise «Anche se dovremo stare più attenti qui».  
Thrall sorrise di rimando e si accinse a riporre al sicuro il loro oscuro segreto.


End file.
